Sharing is Caring
by alibob687
Summary: Caitlyn, tired of being heartbroken decides to date two men at once yeah this can only end well right?


**A/N Just a short story floating around my weird head. Contains some mature content although nothing too smutty i guess. Not wrestling based just based on my obsessions punk/ambrose.**

**Story will contain certain themes but no slash!**

Chapter one

"Stay, stay with me"

Those three words are what made me realize how much our situation/relationship meant to him I wasn't just his lover we were I don't even know how to answer that but those words made me realize that soon I would have to make a choice, a decision and that was gonna be so hard.

People may say I'm greedy or just a slut sleeping with two guys at once but the truth is that after getting my heart broken for the umpteenth time I decided casual was the way to go and in come Phil Brooks and Jon Good both men completely gorgeous but in different way Phil was covered in tattoos mister straight edge snarky and sarcastic with a heart of gold, Jon was the typical bad boy his dishwater curls and his icy blue eyes captivated you instantly which is why when they both asked me out I said yes to both, yeah I did so what, you try saying no to either of these guys.

My first date with Phil was great we went to a movie and saw psycho - the original horror movie if you ask me, he got me popcorn and chocolate and didn't judge when I ate practically the whole lot by myself - hey I told him to get in there quick but he just let me eat it all anyways, that night was amazing and when he walked me back to my apartment, the kiss goodnight was amazing you wouldn't think that a guy who looks like he could kick your ass from pillar to post could be soft and gentle but he was and both of those at that, his lips were soft and his kisses were so perfect he asked if we could do it again and I agreed, i mean it was probably one of the best first dates I'd ever been on... That was until Jon 2 days later and our first date was at this great little pub we drank beer (surprised him by no fruity girly drinks) and we played pool I kicked his ass of course but he claims he let me win, we talked and laughed he was really something else he was so different from other guys he was just brutally honest and I liked that and when he walked me back to my apartment our first kiss was explosive it was nothing like the kiss with Phil it was rough and he shoved me against the brick wall, his tongue caressed mine with such urgency and I had to slow him down when his hands started reaching underneath my shirt, he understood though and didn't push his luck i mean I'm not the kind of girl who has sex on a first date (but then again i wasn't the type to date two guys either).

I told the guys about each other I'm not evil, they both wanted to know how my dates had gone Jon wanting to know if Phil had gotten further than him or if he was better than him I told each of them that I only kissed the other guy and that was true at least for about a couple of weeks.

Jon was the first one I slept with I think it was because Phil was more of a gentleman not to say that Jon wasn't but you could tell he wanted me from the get, I invited him over to cook dinner and just chill out i wasn't planning on sleeping with him but as you hear on jerry springer 'it just happened' we drank some wine, I cooked he washed up it was all a bit domestic maybe that's why when I asked him what he wanted for dessert and he said me I shouldn't have been surprised, it started with some kissing, him slowly making his way down my jawline and my neck again he pushed me against a wall to do this, his hands held my side and neck respectively and after what felt like an eternity of him painfully slowly making his way down my body he removed my shirt and seconds later his hands roamed my body touching my breasts making my body temp rise with each touch, his hand made its way into the waistband of my jeans popping the button and zipper and then slowly ghosting over my underwear he could already feel how wet he had made me and yet we had barely even got started his fingers worked into my underwear and his fingers grazed over my clit as another finger worked its way inside me, that feeling you get when your with someone new and you get to the point of doing this but you're not sure if your gonna enjoy it coz they don't know what you like and don't like, well i definitely didn't have to worry about that with Jon, within minutes he had me gasping and asking for more he just smirked but obliged me anyways inserting another finger in to the mix it was pure bliss, my orgasm ripped through me and i swear i screamed so loud my neighbors were gonna think i was being murdered, he asked me where the bedroom was and I could barely think straight let alone form coherent words so I pointed and he picked me up and and just straight up put me on the bed no more walls for us i guess, he started kissing me again and i finally started to regain my senses to realize he was still completely clothed well i had to rectify that right? Oh yes, so I did and he and so did he when i removed his shirt he unclasped my bran when I took off his jeans he did the same the only remaining clothing being our underwear, well yep they had to go too, and when i saw his penis for the first time all hard and throbbing for me I was floored he just smirked at again he keeps doing that, he took my hand and guided it to his erection and i started stroking him lightly and he growled his approval at me all the while taking my breast into his moth sucking on the nipple jeez this boy knew how to use that cocky mouth of his, moments later he took my hand away pinned it above my head and pushed his way inside me and it was glorious he moved roughly his thrusts deep and methodical he knew exactly what he was doing and when we came it was magnificent i swear i saw stars and he growled my name in a possessive animalistic way it was something to behold, but then the next morning he was gone with a note saying he had work and he would see me when he could and I was left with the memory of our night and his scent on my pillows.

Later that day Phil dropped by and asked me to lunch I needed to tell him what happened with Jon - I wasn't lying to either of them if one got to 2nd base the other knew like I said I'm not a whore, Phil took the news that Jon had gotten me into bed first like a trooper i guess? He looked kinda disappointed but then I probably would have reacted the same although I'm not sure If i would even date a guy with two girlfriends (double standard i know) So we just hung out for that entire day and it was great Phil was funny and endearing I liked this side to him most people only saw the sarcastic jerk so this was the real him, I liked it.

**Please review!**

**-Allie.**


End file.
